The Past
by xxxShi.Ro
Summary: Naruto enters soul society, where, with his friends, he will train to become shinigami, uncover a sinister plot, and learn many things. Rewrite and continuation of xXLilxXxPandaXx's story, The Past.


**I don't own bleach, Naruto or death note. This is a rewrite & continuation of xXLilxXxPandaXx's story, the past, but there are modifications.**

**PROLOGUE: K.I.A.**

Naruto was in pain. The Kyuubi had been extracted, and Madara was now cackling like a maniac, ranting about how victory was his, and how he would be the most powerful. Naruto had no idea how he wasn't dead yet, but he knew, that he wouldn't last much longer. He looked around the battlefield. Many were dead, even more injured. Gaara was barely in a better state than he. Sasuke was now attempting to fight off Madara. Naruto was glad he had lived to see his friend somewhat regain some semblance of common sense. Although Sasuke had not realigned himself with Konoha yet, he had turned against Madara, who would bring only destruction and chaos.

Naruto watched on, his life slowly ebbing away, despite Sakura's persistent attempt to heal him. Sasuke was no match for Madara, who seemed to have gotten a power boost from the knowledge that he was one step away from concluding his master plan. There was no motivation like knowing you had all nine tailed beasts at your disposal.

Naruto decided to act, he was dying anyway, so he would rather leave knowing his friends were safe, not faced off in an almost impossible battle with a lunatic. He lunged at Madara, taking the Uchiha by surprise. Seems that he was a bit blinded by victory, no pun intended, and didn't even notice that the blond was still alive. He straightened himself and prepared to finish off the barely living boy, but Sasuke attacked him from behind. Naruto seized the opportunity, making the necessary hand seals; snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, snake.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them began to warp, and out of a rift that formed stepped a brunette and a demonic looking creature. The boy held a book, and the creature, an apple. On the boy's face was a scowl, and he uninterestedly observed the scene before him. The creature on the other hand grinned, saying, "My, my, what have we here? Why have we been called?"

Naruto assumed this was the shinigami, and proceeded to speak. Sasuke, who was still struggling with Madara, watched on in awe.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, request your assistance in sealing the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path, with the nine bijus still intact –"

"That's quite a big job," the Shinigami interrupted.

Naruto looked up at him with urgency in his eyes, and, ironically, in this situation, he was still able to grin at death god while he continued, "Well, you didn't let me finish, you see, that's not all, I need you to seal Uchiha Madara also."

"Kid, you do know how this jutsu works, right? You give your life in exchange for me sealing away your opponent, your ONE opponent."

Sasuke and the others still had the evil Uchiha engaged, and the task was proving difficult. If Naruto's plan was going to work, they had to keep the bastard here to be sealed, if not, well, it would still come down to them versus him.

"So, what're you saying?"

"I'm saying your one soul isn't enough to bargain for all of this."

"Oh."

Naruto really wanted to get rid of Madara, and the tailed beast, because, if either were around, there could never be peace, and he had promised Jiraiya that he'd bring peace. He decided that the most urgent problem was to get rid of Madara, the greater of the two evils, as he saw it, but as he was about to inform the shinigami of his decision, Sakura spoke.

"So, how about two souls?" she said, determination, mixed with some desperation, showing plainly in her eyes.

The shinigami cast them a pitying look that said two just wouldn't cut it.

"What about three?" this time it was Gaara who spoke.

Naruto was shocked.

"You guys can't..." he began, but he was cut short by Sakura.

"We can and we will. We have to do this to protect everyone...and we won't let you go alone."

"As she said, you are our friend, and we'll fight by your side till the end, and beyond. Also, as Kazekage, this also falls under my duty to my village."

Naruto was touched, but these were too many precious lives to be lost. Just as he was about to protest, Sakura shot him a determined glance. She loved Konoha as much as he did, and would be devastated if she couldn't help in every way possible. Both she and Gaara were willing to give their lives for peace, so who was he to stop them? Also, he could see, that like himself, Gaara too was on his last leg, so, if his time was up, he might as well leave with a bang. Naruto nodded his approval at his comrades, and then locked his azure eyes with the pitch black of the shinigami's.

"I'm sorry kid, but, two half dead boys and an exhausted girl just isn't enough." The shinigami's brunette companion just impatiently tapped his pen on his notebook, and fiddled with his hair.

They looked crest fallen. It just wasn't enough.

"Ahem," Sasuke drew attention to himself, still in battle with his ancestor, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, offer myself also, in order to bring about peace, and," he smiled at Naruto, "in the role of fulfilling my duty as a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto smiled back at his black haired friend; now he could die happy. Sasuke used the fight to draw Madara closer to the other three and the shinigami.

"Would you just give up, it's still not en –" the brunette was interrupted by his shinigami companion.

"Okay, I'll take it!"

The group's happiness showed visibly in each of their faces, even Sasuke's [A/N: GASP], and the brunette's shock also showed clearly.

The Shinigami turned to his partner and said, "Write up the bill, Light!"

"No way, what part of this is a fair trade? I am not doing it!"

"Come on, I think some fun could come outa this! Plus, you're my apprentice, so do as I say, pretty boy," the shinigami commented, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Ryuuk, I said no, if you make me do this, I will personally see to it that you're not able to taste another apple in your life!"

"Don't be so cruel! Just do it, I'm tellin ya, it'll be FUN!!"

The friends watched on in confusion and dismay. They silently prayed that the brunette would stop being such a stubborn bastard.

"No, I will no –" he was interrupted by Madara, who suddenly screamed.

"Enough of this. None of you can stop me from becoming the god of the new world!"

A vein throbbed visibly in Light's forehead, and he turned to face the man who had just spoken. If looks could kill, Naruto wouldn't need to be trying to strike that deal right then.

"What did you just say?!"

"Uhoh, dude, that will be your downfall, gotta know when to keep quiet," the shinigami stated, sinking his teeth into his apple once more.

"I'll do it!" Light said, turning to Naruto's group.

They all waited patiently, trying to compose themselves and be ready for the inevitable end. The silence and peace that had fallen was broken by the voice of a certain loudmouthed blond.

"What the hell? I thought you were gonna do something cooler!" he was pointing at Light who was overdramatizing the act of writing in his notebook. Everyone sweatdropped.

Light turned his attention to the almost dead boy, where the hell he found the energy to scream like that, well that's just one of the unsolvable mysteries of the world. He then shifted his gaze to Madara, who was now doing the stop, drop and role, as flames, which looked a hell of a lot hotter than Amaterasu, and even more difficult to extinguish were now licking furiously at his body, while he screamed in pain.

"I suggest you be quiet if you don't want to end up like him." Light wrote once more in his notebook, which they concluded wasn't an ordinary notebook, some sort of 'death notebook' as absurd as that sounds. They all felt their souls separate a little from their bodies. Light leafed through the book and pulled out a separate piece of parchment, which looked like a contract.

"The deathnote works differently with these sort of summons, you'll each need to sign here," he informed them.

"I'll go and wait by the statue for when the deal's done," said Ryuuk.

The all signed, and their souls were extracted from their body. Space and time warped, and the group was sucked through the tunnel of darkness. They knew not what became of Madara, all they heard were mortifying screams of agony.

.........

"Hah, if I can't become god no one else can!" screamed Light, laughing maniacally. He quickly got over his laughing fit, and, turning to Ryuuk, asked, "So, why did you make me take the deal?"

"Cuz, i'm bored, and, they'll be entertainment, plus the blond one kinda looks like Minato."

"Who's Minato?"

"Judging from that jutsu, and the kid's hair and eyes, probably his father."

"Uhuh," Light said uninterestedly, "Moving on to more important matters, you got any fives?"

"Ugh, I don't like this game, it sucks, let's just sit back and enjoy the show, it'll be great!"

**Yay, our favourite death note user made a guest appearance this chapter, cuz I just felt to have him here, there will be no more death note in the story for now, that was just me having fun. Looks like Light is still a little sore about not being able to become god of the new world. And Naruto got Sasuke back! I know I took out the OCs and added new characters, but I don't really like to work with OCs. However, I did like the OCs Josh and Ray from the original version, so I will be keeping them. So, did you enjoy? Did I do justice to the story? Please review, thanx!**

**Next chapter the actual story will begin, strictly bleachXnaruto.**


End file.
